


A Marriage of Inconvenience

by loftyperch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loftyperch/pseuds/loftyperch
Summary: Odin left one last secret for his sons to discover.





	1. Chapter 1

Loki sat at the console of one of the Statesman's escape shuttles, thinking deep thoughts.

When he noticed his brother crossing the cargo bay, a looking-for-Loki look on his face, he allowed himself to be found. Spotting him at once, Thor made straight for the row of little shuttles and climbed aboard.

"Ah, here you are," said Thor. He flopped down in the other seat and put his feet upon the dashboard.

"Did you need me, brother?"

"I wanted someone to talk to."

They did just the opposite for a long while, their silence companionable, even comfortable.

"I've really let you down these past few years," said Loki when his thoughts finally went too deep. "I was wrong about everything."

"Not about me. When I look back at the boy I was I cringe. And if you hadn't opposed me I would be that boy still."

"I hope you know that, however much I hated you, I always loved you."

"Do you love me still?"

"I love you _more_."

Thor didn't look as pleased at that heartfelt declaration as Loki had expected. He looked downright calculating.

"What's wrong, brother?"

"There's something you need to see."


	2. Chapter 2

Loki followed his brother through the ship to the 'royal' chambers, all the while fighting down his fears. Obviously anything that so concerned Thor should concern him as well. He knew it couldn't be _too_ bad if no other advisors had been summoned. But he knew it couldn't be too _good_ when Thor poured him a drink (and made him finish it) before saying a single word.

"What is it I need to see?" Loki gently prodded.

Thor took a few chugs on the bottle, almost answered, then made Loki down another glass instead.

"If you don't show me soon, I'll be too drunk to help."

Heeding the wisdom of this warning, Thor waved resignedly toward a single sheet of vellum on his desk.

Loki approached it as if it might bite.

"The treaty with Jotunheim? Perhaps another drink is in order after all." He stuck out his glass for Thor to refill.

He pored over the document, finding nothing but dense, dry boilerplate. It was no different than a hundred other treaties he'd studied ... until the final condition of surrender.

His empty glass fell to the floor and shattered.

"We can tear it up if you want," offered Thor. "It was among the books rescued from Odin's most private library. We're likely the only living beings to know of its existence." He waited for a response which was not forthcoming, then went on. "I ask only that we never again be enemies. As long as you're by my side I don't much care whether I call you brother ... or husband."


	3. Chapter 3

Loki felt about to fall, so he steadied himself on the desk.

"Should I not have told you?"

"I'd never want you to have to bear such a burden alone."

"Thank you for sharing it. Do you need time to weigh your options?"

"Well _you've_ had some time. Surely you must have a preference one way or the other."

"I dare not speak it for fear you'd prefer the other."

"Well an unmarried king is far more useful than a married one. And I doubt the current Jotun king would take kindly to these terms. Not that we have the means to enforce them ..."

"Yes. Politically, it's toxic," Thor nodded solemnly along with this logic. "But I care not for politics. I want to know your heart. Our hands were fasted, true enough, but the union was never consummated. It can yet be undone ... if you wish it."

Loki was still reeling and a little tipsy, and he wasn't sure he understood.

"Are you ... Conversely, are you saying you'd fuck me here and now if that's what I asked of you?"

"Of course not," Thor scoffed as if it were the stupidest suggestion he'd ever heard.

"You could've at least _pretended_ to consider the possibility," Loki snapped. He couldn't stop the flush of his cheeks or the grind of his teeth. And he clenched a fist when he realized he'd been offended into revealing himself. "It's only polite," he added, far too little and much too late.

Thor laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Now angry as well as humiliated, Loki turned to go. He felt like he'd been lit on fire and would burn the whole place down if he stayed any longer.

"It's not like you'd have to _look_ at me," he muttered on his way to the door. "I could be anyone you wanted ..."

"Wait, please," Thor chuckled, getting a hold of himself and a hold of Loki's elbow. "I shouldn't make light of your wounded pride. I'm sorry."

"Apparently I do need some time to think about this."

Thor's grip tightened.

"I won't run away."

Thor let him go.

\----------------------

Mere moments later, Loki was dazedly roaming the halls and bumped into the Valkyrie.

"You look like you need a drink." She hadn't noticed he was upset, that was just how she greeted people.

Giving over to her direction, he follwed to the smaller of the two makeshift dining halls. This one had a little discotheque in the corner where Korg had taken to tending bar. He was rather gifted at it, considering his species didn't have tastebuds.

"Hey, man, what's eatin' ya?" The Kronan asked as they sidled up to the counter. And of course the big pile of rocks was more emotionally perceptive than the Asgardian warrior. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I'll need a very big drink first."

"Comin' right up." Korg produced a comically large stein and filled it with five different kinds and colors of liquor.

"What's in it?" inquired Loki when his first tentative sip revealed the cocktail to be quite palatable.

"Who knows, mate? The Grandmaster stocked his ships with more unlabeled booze than food ... and there is _a lot_ of food."


	5. Chapter 5

When that drink was finished, Loki felt ready to confide in the friends (he hadn't had friends in so long) eagerly leaning in to listen. Over the course of another, much smaller aperatif, Loki let the tragic saga of the last half hour tumble out of him. No one said a word, even the nearby barflies went silent as they eavesdropped.

"You're family's so fucked up," said Valkyrie, unhelpfully, when he'd finished.

"I must admit," said Korg, "you're in a most imponderable conundrum. I take it you're genuinely disappointed that your brother doesn't want to have sex with you, and, given the chance, you would gladly be his wife and helpmeet for many years to come."

"Husband, but yes."

"Did you fall in love with him when you found out you're not really related?" asked Valkyrie, finding the wherewithal to stop gawping.

"Long before that. I used to dream about him ... about us. I thought something was wrong with me. I couldn't tell _anyone_ , and I couldn't make them stop."

"No wonder you went crazy and tried to kill him."

"But what do I do now? I've been rejected, and I have nowhere to escape."

"No worries, mate. There's plenty of supernaturally beautiful gods of thunder in the sea."

"Ugh, Korg, you're such an optimist," Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "He needs to trick him into it."

"Like turn into that girl that mutually dumped him?"

"Nah, I mean like saying he's in love with someone else to throw him off, then seducing him when he least expects it."

Loki was exactly drunk enough to think that was a brilliant plan.


	6. Chapter 6

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Thor, approaching the bar and finding three very suspicious characters huddled and whispering.

"Prince Loki was just proposing marriage to me," answered Valkyrie when Loki panicked and snapped his mouth shut.

"Uh, yes. Yes. I cannot marry you, Thor, because I'm madly in love with ... what's your name?"

"Brunnhilde."

"With Brunnhilde."

"I cannot allow such a thing. She gave up the prospect of marriage when she became a Valkyrie."

"I hate to break it to you, your majesty, but I haven't exactly obeyed my vows of chastity or temperence either."

"And if she _were_ to marry anyone, it should be _me_. We have the future of the race to consider, and she'd make a worthy queen."

"Survival of the race will require a widening of the gene pool sooner or later," said Loki mildly, refusing to be goaded again.

"Very well then. Marry her with my blessing. But you should know I'll be claiming the First Night."

"I'd like to see you try," scoffed Valkyrie.

"Not with _you_."


	7. Chapter 7

Loki could think of nothing to say. He could thik of nothing at all, really. The entire hall fell quiet, or perhaps he just lost the ability to hear.

But he could hear well enough when Thor bent over him and whispered, "Let's go."

Loki blinked them back to the stateroom to find the lights dimmed and the bed turned down.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked as two big, strong arms slipped around his waist and a bearded face dug into his neck. He clutched Thor's shoulders for fear he'd pull away and never return.

"Trying to explain."

"Try harder."

"I misspoke earlier. My objection was only to your crass description of my intentions. I'll fuck you tomorrow, but _tonight_ I want to make love to you." Thor lifted his gaze to Loki's. "If that's what you ask of me."

Loki abandoned the search for something clever to say. All he could do just then was wish for long golden locks to yank while they kissed. Soon they were naked and on the bed, and Thor was inside him, and everything was _right_ for once. 

Loki was dizzy with drink and desire. His own member ached and quivered with Thor's every thrust. He'd waited centuries for this moment, this feeling, and it was more than he'd ever imagined.

Those deep, thorough thrusts slowed every so often, whenever Thor had to pause and bring himself back from the edge of climax. When Loki moved to touch himself during one of these respites, Thor pushed his hand away. He hooked Loki's knees over his shoulders and bent so he could pierce him from a new angle.

Startled, overfilled with his brother's solid cock, Loki came. He closed his eyes, cried out, and came and came, shuddering and senseless long after he'd spent himself.

Thor had come, too, somewhere in that blissful eternity, and he pulled out, sighing like he'd rather have gone on a little longer. He managed to get them under the blankets, and they kissed again, this time tenderly and tentatively. They were now in uncharted waters.


	8. Chapter 8

"I've dreamt so often of this night," Thor confessed, twining his fingers with Loki's.

"Really?"

"I've loved you all my life, always wanted you, even when it was ... inadvisable."

Loki had to hide his sudden tears with another kiss. His heart felt about to break under the weight of all of this.

"I hope you're not _too_ disappointed that you can't marry Brunnhilde now."

"Who? Oh, right. So you weren't fooled?"

"For a minute there I was afraid I'd made you angry enough to throw yourself at the first person you saw. And if you'd been sober you might have pulled it off ... But, I caught on."

"I do wish you hadn't laughed."

"Then you shouldn't be so cute when you're angry."

Loki was unsatisfied with that, so Thor went on.

"I couldn't help it. As soon as you looked at me I realized what an idiot I'd been. And I realized you might actually feel the same way about me. I had, quite by accident, gotten everything I'd ever wanted. I was overjoyed ... and terrified."

"Well, all right then, I suppose I can forgive you."

Thor smiled and settled in, on the verge of sleep.

"I think we're going to be much better husbands than we were brothers."

"I think you're right."

**Author's Note:**

> The End


End file.
